


Yeah, Twist My 'Arm' Some More

by helens78



Series: Hawkstriders [3]
Category: Establishment RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Liam plays hard with a kink of Bill's to get Bill to agree to something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, Twist My 'Arm' Some More

**Author's Note:**

> In [The Truck That Hit You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/39395), I wrote Bill with pierced nipples (!!) and a fondness for nipple play. How did he get those pierced nipples, anyway? It seems an odd thing for such a toppy character. (Well, okay, it doesn't, but traditionally I seem to write bottoms/masochists with pierced nipples, not tops.) This is totally setting up a different kink further on down the road -- piercing (permanent) -- and the introduction of one of my standard RPS characters (for whom I also blame Ruth).

Big hands, blunt fingers, and he's strong, too. Bill gasps and arches, rocks his hips up and gets nothing. Liam's just sitting beside him, grinning down at him, pinching one nipple and then easing off, twisting the other and then easing off again. It's driving him _crazy_. It's been going on a while.

"You know what I think?" Liam asks. The man's still _fully fucking dressed_. Bill's cuffed to the bedrails, hands and ankles, he's _lubed_, he's _plugged_, Liam's going at his nipples like there's no hurry, and he hasn't so much as taken off a boot.

He's also waiting for Bill to answer that question, so Bill grunts, squeezes his eyes shut, and asks, "_What_?", trying not to sound as pissy as he feels. _C'mon, c'mon, you bastard, moremoremoremore..._

"I think we ought to have these pierced."

Bill's eyes snap open and he gapes at Liam. Liam pinches down hard and twists, and Bill's cock jerks, twitches, leaks against his belly. "Shit," Bill gasps. "Fuck."

"A pair of rings. Something I could put weights on. Or just twist the hell out of. I think that'd be grand." Liam grins and moves back to the other one, pinching hard and then harder. Bill's hands clench into tight fists, and he squirms, trying to rock that plug in deeper. No good. He just doesn't have the angle.

"I know someone," Liam goes on. "She's quite good."

"She," Bill huffs--_there's_ a surprise for you, considering that Liam's been angling to get Bill into bed with a woman for a while now--but then Liam twists again, and Bill's bucking and moaning, seeing stars behind his eyelids.

"Mmm. She could do your nipples and then we could both fuck you."

"You--" Bill pants, trying to make sounds through the sensations Liam's giving him, "fuck, _evil_," but he's almost laughing, almost--he can't get enough breath to laugh, but he's grinning.

"Say yes," Liam says. He bends his head down and breathes hot air over Bill's nipple, and just that's enough to make Bill moan again. "Come on, now. Say yes. For me." One of his hands moves down to Bill's hip, traces a path over toward Bill's cock, but he keeps it just above, doesn't touch. "Think of how much it's going to hurt and how good that's going to feel--"

"Okay, okay, _yes, yes, goddamnit_\--"

Liam's mouth closes over Bill's nipple as his hand closes over Bill's cock, and Bill just about screams, thinking _finally, finally, finally_. He comes all over Liam's fist, chokes down a gasp when Liam's teeth dig into his nipple and stay there, and when Liam finally lets him go, Bill collapses, eyes shut, feeling boneless and drained and satisfied.

He's barely aware of it when Liam takes the cuffs off him, but he does notice when Liam climbs into bed with him. Somewhere in there Liam's taken off his clothes. He rolls Bill onto his side and gets rid of the plug--Bill hears it thump to the floor. He spreads his legs, pulling one up towards his chest. Liam curls all the way around him and gets his dick in position, then starts moving in, slow, easy, gentle.

Bill hums softly, and Liam presses his face against the back of Bill's neck. He's got one arm under Bill's head, one curled around his chest, and he's still going every bit as slow as he was when he was torturing Bill's nipple. Long, lazy strokes, one after another. Bill's breath falls into rhythm with Liam's, and Liam brushes kisses against the back of Bill's neck, the tops of his shoulders. He takes it easy all the way up 'til the end, when his arm drops down to Bill's hips and holds him still, and he shoves in quick, hard, deep--a half dozen rough strokes and he's coming, biting down on Bill's shoulder, gentle enough he won't leave a mark.

He hugs Bill hard when he's through, and Bill yawns at him instead of saying anything. He can feel Liam grinning against his shoulder. They're probably both going to wake up sticky, but neither one of them goes anywhere.

_-end-_


End file.
